


Snow Day

by ribbonsandskirts



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing and Deckerd has an oversized scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

It was snowing by the time Deckerd and Gunmax left the scene to head home. At any other time on any other day, they would have transformed and drove off. But it was a particularly slow day and Gunmax didn’t see any reason to hurry. So Deckerd had gone along with it. As the snowflakes fell on them both, each and every one keeping their distinctive shapes upon their cold metal, Deckerd had been reminded of something. He pulled something from his holster, a large cloth of sorts he had stuffed alongside his gun at a certain point in time for a certain chance on a certain day. Holding it carefully in his hands, he started having second thoughts on how he would go about this. _‘I’ll just bring it up casually, no fuss in that. But, what if he…no, no he wouldn't make a big deal about it. Just do it nonchalantly and-’_

“What do ya’ got there, Deckerd?”

So much for nonchalant.

“…It’s a scarf. Yuuta told me people wear them when it’s cold out.”

Gunmax had chuckled in response. “That’s nice to know and all, but why would you need it? We don’t get ‘cold’.”

Deckerd’s face-plates were heating up. He knew it was a bad idea to begin with.

“Well, I had seen pairs of people share them from time to time. Ms. Itohata said it’s something ‘couples’ do to…show their affection in a way. ‘Sharing is caring, a-and people who care for each other share many things’ as she had put it.” Deckerd’s face plates were burning at this point. He fiddled with the scarf, scratched at his face, did anything to avoid eye contact with his partner.

After a long and especially awkward moment of silence, Gunmax could no longer hold in his laughter. ‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, of course he’d laugh! It’s so absurd-_ ’

“And here I thought you couldn't get much cuter.”

_‘He thinks I’m,_ cute _?’_ “…Does that mean we can…?”

“Sure _lover boy_ , we can wear the scarf.”

Down the fairly slow and empty streets of Nanamagari City, Gunmax smiled to himself as he walked alongside his partner in blue, who had a grin plastered on his face. Wrapped close together in a large colorful scarf, watching the snow fall; for a sluggish snow day, it wasn't all that bad.

 

-Epilogue-

“So, where’d you get a scarf this big?” Deckerd had returned his attention to the green mech.

“Ms. Itohata made it for me out of spare sheets she had.”

**Author's Note:**

> here it is the actual first finished fic i've ever written for anything ever it's so lame haha


End file.
